


The Mandalorian : Survivor (Whump with Story)

by EvilApril



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Choking, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Whump, Drowning, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Protective Din Djarin, Story Arc, Unconsciousness, Violence, Whump, Worry, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: The Mandalorian : Survivor ( Din Whump with Story) (Post Season 2)With the Child gone Din refuses to move on. Continuing to do his part in protecting Grogu, Din along with Cara, Fennec and Fett set out to stop the Empires production of Dark Troopers whatever the cost.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 184





	1. The Planet

Din stood over the shoulder of Boba Fett; his new ally sat at the helm of the Imperial ship, the seasoned pilot casually flicking switches and adjusting the controls of the unfamiliar aircraft. The blue, white lights of hyperspace reflected off Din’s armour, while adding a blue sheen to Fett’s green attire. The luminosity of hyperspace engulfed the cabin, customary grey interior bathed in a blue glow. The red and white lights distributed on the control panels holding no presence in the cabin. Din left the man’s side without a word passed between them, the cockpit’s door hissing open.

“What do you know of Anoat?” Fennec was in the process of questioning Cara; Din having entered mid conversation.

“Only as much as everyone else.” Cara leaned against a central control table. The single level ship had seats lining the walls with containers bearing the Empire’s seal secured beneath. “The entire planet was gassed by the Empire, place is toxic.” She punched in a command on the console, a hologram of the planet being projected up from the centre of the table. Din leaned against the door frame, allowing shining light penetrating through the windshield of the cockpit to infiltrate the back cabin. The red hologram being projected was a limited representation which flickered and glitched. He could still get a clear understanding of the planets condition; it was baron, looking to be made up exclusively of rock and dirt.

“Uninhabitable?” Din queried from behind.

“Supposedly.” Cara looked between him and the hologram. The ex-rebel shock trooper’s greenish blue armour being complimented well by the glow of hyperspace.

“Our source is creditable, there’s been unusual traffic in this system.” Fennec assured. She was seated with her rifle in her lap, wiping the barrel down with a rag.

“No one travels this far into the Outer Rim Territories these days.” Din contradicted.

“Exactly.” Fett added from the helm. 

“Perfect place for the Empire to rebuild.” Cara took one last look at the hologram before deactivating it.

“I thought you said this is where they’re distributing the Dark Troopers?” Din addressed Fennec.

“I said it was likely.” She corrected.

Din sighed deeply, eyes shutting briefly under his helmet. “The plan hasn’t changed. We follow the lead we’ve got”

“We just have to hope this ship hasn’t been reported as compromised yet.” Fett chimed in. A beeping from his console then sounded, accompanied by a flashing red light. Fett flicked a switch silencing the noise. “We will be dropping out of hyperspace soon.” 

Din moved from the doorway and across the cabin, tattered cape trailing after him. He took a seat adjacent to Fennec. He took notice of the weight of the Darksaber, its hilt hanging from his belt. Something he had yet to become accustomed too. It was a weapon he had never desired; one he would have happily given up, but Bo Katan never took it from him. Because in her eyes, she couldn’t.

Looking back on that day made him stiffen up. With a gloved hand Din reached two fingers into a small space between his belt and chest plate. He pulled out a small metal ball, rolling it slowly in his hand.

The ball had once been a part of the Razor Crest’s flight controls, and it was an object Grogu had been fond off.

“He’s where he needs to be.” Cara comforted, taking a seat beside him. Din clutched the ball tightly, his emotions secretly getting the best of him.

“I hope so.” He glumly muttered, the subject one he would rather avoid. Nothing was certain and that’s what Din couldn’t stand the most, the not knowing.

“We’re on final approach.” Fett announced. Din took the opportunity to escape the conversation, standing he returned the metal ball back from where he had retrieved it.

“You think they’ll suspect?” Din proposed, looking straight ahead into the dancing lights of hyperspace.

“Fuels low and the ship has sustained damage from when we intercepted it, we should be able to request a landing with minimal checks.” Fett replied confidently.

Strands of white light flashed from behind the glass, the planet Anoat appearing in front of the ship. Din examined the condition of the war-torn surface; an assortment of brown and grey, void of any green vegetation. 

“Did anyone survive?” Din asked aloud, the question to anyone with an answer.

“Records show people escaped. There are those who stayed, no contact was ever made with them.” Cara replied from behind. “There is only one other planet in this system, a gas giant.”

“Hence why a pickup of traffic in this system might go noticed.” Din assumed, head turning her way briefly

“If someone is even around to notice. We got lucky.”

“Let’s hope our good fortune continues.” Fennec jest, Din hearing the click of her rifle being loaded.

* * *

Autopilot kept the ship on its designated path, the co-ordinates in the computer alluding to some sort of a facility built on the planet’s surface. Just as suspected from the original scans of the planet the environment was inhospitable, a brown fog of toxic fumes covering the entire planet. Din had taken the seat beside Fett, studying the instruments as the ship brought itself in for landing. Breaching beneath a thick brown cloud bank the land below loomed into view. It looked as if it was singed, the dull brown stone having eroded away in areas.

“Transport VT-49 please respond.” A man’s voice fizzled into existence via the communication system. Fett reached up pressing a square button that repeatedly flashed. His had hand moved away, button now a steady red.

Fett’s black visor slowly turned to face Din.

“This is Transport VT-49 requesting landing… We’ve been attacked in our attempt to leave the system.” Din replied to the communication.

The next few seconds were tense, a sense of dread building.

“Acknowledged.” The unknown man replied. “Proceed to hanger. Section C.” He ordered before cutting communication, the red light behind the square button turning off.

“Sorry to put you on the spot… I figured they might recognise my voice.” Fett confirmed Din’s suspicion. Suddenly a structure ominously unveiled itself, the surrounding fog thinning out as they closed in on a mountain.

“No question now, that’s Imperial.” Cara identified. There was a facility built within the mountains crumbling side, the peak of the natural formation not visible through the brown haze of toxic fumes. With their ship entering its final descent, hanger blast doors started to slide open, a blue forcefield on the other side sharing an uncanny likeness to those on a Starship.

“Best join the others.” Fett suggested as he removed his own helmet, the mans scarred face a surprise each time. Din understood what Fett was getting at and removed himself from the cockpit, joining Fennec and Cara in the main cabin. He went straight for his stored jetpack, reequipping it easily, cape neatly tucked to the side. Din kept hidden, concealed behind the doorframe as he watched the ship enter the hanger, the ship manoeuvring into position before the landing gear touched down.

* * *

The ships hatch depressurised with a hiss; the hydraulics lowering the ramp. Fett fired first. Only a handful of Stormtroopers’ to great them. Din descending the ramp beside him, their blasters firing. The four Troopers hit the ground with a clattering of armour. Fett scanned to the left, Din the right. The hanger itself was brand-new. Black floor reflecting the square lights in the towering ceiling, lights lining the walls bathing the room in light as the hanger doors closed behind them. The blue forcefield still in place, a constant glow being emitted.

“We might still have the element of surprise.” Fennec said exiting the ship with Cara. “If we split up, we can cover more ground.” She suggested as they regrouped.

“I don’t like this, it was too easy…” Cara voiced her discontent, cradling her heavy two-handed blaster.

“We stay together.” Din concurred, something not sitting right with him either. They moved as a unit through the eerie hanger, it was bare, no ships other than their own. Reaching the only door at the back of the room Din and Fett took position either side, Cara moved behind Din, Fennec behind Fett. Din pressed the required button on the control panel and the door withdrew into the wall. Fett and Din followed their blasters around the corner, a long foreboding corridor stretching out in front of them. The group moved up. Din hung back slightly, head snapping from left to right as he inspected the two closed doors on either side. The rectangular corridor was a variation of grey, the only lights within the walls, defused by a thick barred decretive grate. They made for the door at the very end, Fett leading the way. A blaring horn sounded around them, blast doors slamming down in front of Din, separating him from the others. The doors on either side of him shot open. Stormtroopers firing immediately. Din grunted as the blaster fire pinged off his Beskar, blaster in one hand he dodged backwards causing crossfire between the troopers momentarily. His blaster fired, striking the control panel beside the door on his right, it snapped closed almost catching a trooper’s arm. From the left troopers entered the corridor. Stepping to the side most shots missed him. Din fired five shots, one for each trooper.

“Mando?” Cara called to him over the coms, there was blaster fire in the background, but it was short-lived. He went to reply, noticing the door he had shot closed being pried open, the Troopers on the other side working hard to get to him.

“Keep going, I’ll regroup with you when I can.” Din ordered. Stepping over the fallen Stormtroopers he passed through the one open door into a descending stairwell. Once again, he shot the control panel neighbouring the doorframe causing the door to slam shut. Taking the stairs down his blaster took the lead, finger resting on the trigger. His blaster followed each turn. Din peered down the spiralling staircase, the sound of several footsteps bellow having caught his attention. He made the quick decision and darted through the first door he found. Din had stumbled into a storage room, a formation of heavy-duty racks running down its entire length, creating six columns and a maze of containers. Din immediately manoeuvred himself behind a shelving unit, Troopers hot on his heels the door soon opened again. They passed by him unknowingly, the squad of seven exiting through a door at the end of the room. No one in sight Din stood straight. He edged towards an unstacked container further down the hall of shelves. He reached over pressing a button on the side of the massive container, seal broken the lid was released. Din holstered his weapon having to use both hands to lift the large lid. Within were large slabs of carbonite, a gas seeming to be impregnated within.

“Dank farrik.” Din cursed under his breath. Keeping the lid raised with one hand he tapped the side of his helmet before speaking again.

“I found a storage room. It’s full of Tibbina gas.” Din informed the others via coms. He recognised the storage process, the highly volatile gas only ever transported in carbonite.

“The only other planet in this system is a gas giant, they must be mining it there.” Cara’s voice replied, she was slightly out of breath but calm.

“But why store it here? It would-” Din cut himself off, dropping the lid he crouched down, blaster snatched from its holster. A door within the room hissed open, a set of footsteps coming towards him. Peeking through a gap in the racks he watched a Stormtrooper approach. Carefully Din worked his way round the maze of containers. He pounced on the Trooper from behind, slamming the man’s helmet into the side of the shelving unit, the nearly lethal impact knocking him out cold.

“Mando?” Cara asked, his abrupt silence obviously concerning.

“Keep in contact, let me know what you find.” He replied, turning in the direction the squad of Troopers had headed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there... :P  
> Been working on this story for a while, still am, but I have a few chapters done. I don't think I can express in words how much I love the Mandalorian, hopefully it comes across in this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, love to know what you think. Going to upload every couple of days, as always seen you soon XD


	2. The Machines

Din had easily gotten lost in the winding corridors, with no windows there was no indication of where he was or where he was heading. The base was still on high alert, Stormtroopers stalking the halls. Decorative passages within the corridor’s foundation allowed him to remain undetected.

An unusual sound peaked Din’s curiosity. Following the peculiar noise, he commanded another door to reveal the way.

A roaring torrent of water cascading down a cavern wall greeted him on his right side.

Moving along the lit catwalk; Din glanced over at the raging river below, fresh water flowing deeper into the mountain. Lights along the path were unable to illuminate the entirety of the rocky cavern, leaving parts cloaked in shadow. He hurried across the man-made bridge, secured to the ceiling via beams and brackets. The ghastly rapids masked his brash footfalls. A lonely door patiently waited for him at the other end, offering no hint of what waited on the other side. His finger was still on the trigger when the door allowed him passage. The smell of molten metal was leaving a metallic taste in his mouth, orange and yellow reflecting off his Beskar armour, hot air rising from bellow.

Din looked down to find an active factory floor. The extent of the operation was enormous, the catwalk continuing further into the hollow mountain, stone smoothed to perfection to create right-angled walls. A sophisticated automated system was rhythmically running the whole production process. To Din’s right furnaces burned red hot, being fed by pipes that slithered in and out of the polished stone wall.

Like before a single path was laid out for him, a menacing door now waiting at its end. Din started the long walk, watching as boiling metal poured from the furnaces. Machines worked in conjunction, using mechanical appendages to fill moulds, hydronic joints wheezing with each movement. Doused in water the liquid metal solidified instantly, steam bellowing from the basins of bubbling water. The newly forged metal was efficiently birthed from the moulds before being passed down the factory line. 

He slowed almost to a stop, hesitating as something dawned on him.

Din tapped the side of his helmet. “They’re casting armour.”

“Dark Troopers?” Fett concurred exactly what he was thinking, no tell in his voice to their current situation. 

“Possibly, this still could just be an armoury.” Din didn’t want to make any promises just yet. Blaster fire then crackled through the communication line.

“We’ve infiltrated security post; I’ll see what I can find.” Fennec then communicated.

“Hurry.” Din insisted, something telling him they were on the clock.

* * *

The increase in temperature was starting to get to him now, heat from bellow rising making Din sweat under his armour.

At journeys end he reached the supposed final door. It opened for him with the push of a button like all those previous. Four men in grey imperial uniform were gathered around a circler command desk, controls and screens differing at each post. One man turned to him immediately, the door having signalled his arrival.

Din fired from his hip. The shouts from the men cut short, hands never nearing their own holstered blasters.

The observation deck was heavily kitted out. Switches and display panels conveying all sort of readings and information. Din moved beyond the command table towards the windows on the back wall, doors on either side of him a threatening presence. Looking out to see another room bigger than the last. White lights above lit the assembly lines. The pieces of armour forged in the previous room were now painted black, a steady machine in the process of welding the parts to the frames of humanoid droids.

“Dark Troopers… I found them.” Din announced over his coms.

Alarms started blaring, red lights flashing around him. His armour capturing the bursts of light on its surface.

“Intruder on final assembly deck…” A voice rasped from behind. Din spun round firing at the Imperial slouched over the command table. The man finally breathed his last having already flicked the emergency switch.

“Sounds more like they found you.” Fennec quipped.

“Where are you?” Din moved over to the desk, looking over the black and white screens finding several storage bays filled with newly constructed Dark Troopers.

“Security, deck two. Smile for the camera.”

Din glanced up at a wall mounted camera facing him, red light beside the lens blinking away happily.

“You’ve got incoming, you need to move.” Fett then cut in.

“Head for the ship, I’ll find a way to shut this place down.” Din pulled a detonator from his belt, activating it with his thumb he lazily tossed it onto the command table.

“We’re not leaving you.” A break in Cara’s typical steady tone let slip her concern.

“I’ll meet you at the ship.” He gave his word.

The door to Din’s right unlocked.

“Blast him!” A Stormtrooper yelled. A volley of red bolts ricocheted off his armour, Din returning fire as he backed through the door he had entered. An explosion in front of him pushed him off his feet, the detonator he had primed triggered early by a rogue shot. His shoulder hit the catwalk. Flames spat and snapped towards him. The door slammed closed, containing the blast. Din scrambled to his feet as the catwalk shook unhealthily, he holstered his blaster in a smooth motion, gathering the last of his detonators in both hands. With the row of furnaces now on his left Din took off running, tossing a detonator at each one he passed, the explosives triggering on impact. The eruptions rocked the catwalk causing him to lose his balance, he braced against the railing. The pause allowed him to witness the boiling metal pouring from the furnaces, melting and setting fire to whatever it could. Successful so far Din headed for the only exit.

The door opened. A black figure stood waiting in the doorway.

The droids hand latched around Din’s neck, the Dark Trooper peering into his visor with a red murderous gaze. Din clasped at his belt, drawing the Darksaber he cut straight through the armoured arm. It thudded against the catwalk, sparks dancing across the ground before dispersing into the air, the machine not flinching from the loss of its limb.

Din stammered back. A force almost knocking him down.

The droid having shot him at point blank range.

Still clutching the Darksaber the catwalk collapsed.

Din fired his grapple, the cable entangled itself around the legs of the one-armed droid. Its piercing red eyes emotionless as the cable went taunt, taking its legs out from under it. The Droid tumbled towards Din, the heat bellow intensifying.

His Jet pack initiated, the Darksaber cutting the grapples wire in a single slice. Droid being left to splash down in the red-hot metal. Din spared no time in watching it painfully melt, sparks and flames erupting as it’s joints seized. Din sored straight for the door the bridge above the roaring torrent still intact. He touched down; the path ahead clear. Looking back over his shoulder at the devastation he had caused he deactivated the Darksaber. The water gushing from the caverns side was still deafening. 

Din never got the chance to look forward, something striking him in the head.

The raging waters that had been so deafening moments ago now sounding so distant, being drowned out by a ringing in his ears. He hit the ground, Darksaber hilt still in hand. Din’s eyes widened under his helmet, pushing himself off his side two more Dark Troopers passed through the door ahead of him.

* * *

Din’s actions previously had been swift and pre calculated. Now his mind struggled, each thought repeating itself at least once due to the ringing in his ears refusing to cease.

One word managed to break through the muddled mess.

Move.

With two Dark Troopers stomping towards him, Din forced his arms to push him up so he could get his feet back under him.

A blaster shot struck pushing his shoulder .

Din growled in pain under his helmet, the shot managing to strike perfectly in the gap between his armour. He unwillingly dropped the Darksaber, it skittered behind him across the catwalk before teetering on the edge. Din made a risky slide for the blade, shots still pinging of his armour with deadly accuracy. He could feel the thudding march of the droids as they closed in.

His hand snatched for the hilt, the weapon just about to fall.

Din only had one option. The blade kindled into life, he swung his torso round, arm throwing the blade. It spun ferociously, cutting a droid in half from shoulder to hip and beheading the one behind it prior to embedding itself hilt deep in the cavern wall above the door ahead. The sliced metal glowed red; corpses of the droids sprawled out on the catwalk. Din was on his knees clutching his injured arm. He breathed heavy, the ringing still bouncing around his head. With a groan of protest, he forced his body standing, using his one good arm he pulled himself up the catwalk’s rail. He staggered forward, pathing over the dismembered droids.

The door was just a few meters ahead, the Darksaber hissing as it slowly cut down through the solid rock. The forces of gravity working with the almost unstoppable blade edge. Something grabbed a hold at Din’s ankle mid stride making him fall flat on his face. Din looked back to find the legless droid crawling over the corpse of its brother. With his free leg Din kicked the droid between the eyes panicking for a moment.

The mountain shuddered, bridge rocking as the factory boomed in the previous room.

Din watched over his shoulder as the catwalk floor began to buckle. Din grasped desperately for something to hang onto as the bridge snapped in half.

The droid began to slide, the bridge now in two sections. It’s hand still clasped around Din’s boot it dragged him along. He reached out with his good arm taking hold of one of the railing’s struts. He cried out in pain, supporting not only his weight but the droids on one arm.

Something made Din look up, he wasn’t sure what it was. Whatever shred of hope he had left shattered. Looming over him stood yet another Shadow Trooper, hand taking the form of a blaster as it pointed down at him. He scrunched his eyes in anticipation for the final blow, his final thoughts consumed by pain and a unbearable ringing.

But the shot was never fired. The sound of metal being sliced made him look again.

The Darksaber tip had pierced through the Droids front. The red light of its eyes flickering off. The blade vanished, the droid being shoved over the rail and down into the toiling torment of water below. Din couldn’t keep the hold he held, gloved hand slipping from the rail. In a final ditch effort, he reached out with his injured arm, the burning in his shoulder numb compared to the strain on his other arm. He never got both hands to grasp the railing, his grip failing him he was pulled from the catwalk. The next thing he felt was the cold touch of the icy waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is another chapter for you all. Fight scenes make my brain hurt but I think this chapter worked well. Your thoughts on the story so far are always apricated and I will see you soon.


	3. The Mountain

The blade unexpectedly cut with ease as Boba wrenched the Darksaber from the Dark Troopers back. Bracing his boot against the droid he heaved it over the rail, sending it down into the hungry waters.

He could then only watch, the Mandalorian having lost his grip.

Beskar armour grinding against the catwalk before slipping over the edge.

Boba dived after Mando without hesitation, Darksaber retracting mid leap.

Water instantly invaded his helmet the cold biting at his face. The murky rapids bubbled and tore at his limbs not content with an easy fight. He seized a hold of the Mandalorian’s arm in the tussle, lungs begging for air, the cold now attacking his muscles. The mountains waters were cruel, owing allegiance to no one. Wrapping an arm around the mans armoured chest he pulled the Mandalorian close, the rapids refusing to show mercy.

Boba’s jetpack gave them the boost they needed to breach the surface. Not built to carry the weight off two they didn’t get far. Hitting a stone shelf his hold on the Mandalorian failed, both rolling multiple times before coming to a stop on a natural ledge. 

On his hands and knees Boba ripped his helmet off, not caring where it landed it clattered against the rough stone. Darksaber hilt discarded to the side he coughed up what water he could.

Water dripped from his armour; cloths soaked through.

Gulping down a breath Boba’s attention turned back to the Mandalorian. He lay on his front, the tail of his tattered cape clinging to the side of his silver jetpack. Boba navigated his way over, half crawling the short distance, the fire from above his light source. Grasping the man’s arm he heaved him onto his side.

“Mando...?”

No response. No movement from the Mandalorian.

There was no time for pleasantries, Boba lifting the helmet from the man’s head.

Water drained from the side of Mando’s bloody mouth, blood from his ear’s half washed away. His eyes were shut, short strands of wet hair stuck to his forehead. Tugging off his waterlogged gloves he off brushed aside the Mandalorian’s collar, feeling for a pulse.

gentle thud of the man’s heart tapped under his fingers.

Satisfied Boba moved his hands down to detach the silver jetpack, kneeling beside the Mandalorian he rolled the man onto his back.

Tilting Mando’s head to the side a wheezing became audible. Boba took a deep breath through his nose, wiping his wet face with one hand in relief.

He took advantage of the moment to study Mando’s face. Mando was younger than Boba had first imagined, however the voice still fit the face, scruffy features complimenting his usual gruff tone.

The ground quivered abruptly, another explosion booming, the mountain shook to its core. Loose rocks cascaded down towards them.

Boba shielded the Mandalorian, hovering his torso over him, a hand supporting the back of his head. Pebbles bounded off the walls, some tapping against Boba’s back before finding their way into the river further down. The sudden storm of stones having settled Boba sat himself up.

Fresh blood covered his hand, crimson liquid glinting in the light above.

It took Boba a moment to conclude the blood was not his own.

With the Mandalorian’s head tilted to the side Boba inspected the mat of wet hair.

Soggy with blood he parted the hair carefully, unveiling a graze. He lightly laid the Mandalorian’s back down, hand resting on his neck once more.

“Fett, do you copy?... Mando?” Boba heard Cara’s voice crackling from the Mandalorian’s helmet prompting him to retrieve his own. Dawning it he replied.

“I copy.” Boba lowered himself from one knee, sitting down beside the Mandalorian.

“Fett… Where are you?” The connection was poor.

“I’m with the Mandalorian.”

“We’re getting over run…” Fennec’s voice was strained, blaster fire feeding through the coms.

“We need to leave now, where are you?” Cara was regaining her breath; a struggle having ensued.

“Get out of here, get to the ship.” There was a moment of calm above, the sound of rushing water soothing.

“What about you?” Fennec asked between blaster fire.

“We’ll find another way out.” Boba looked down at the unconscious man. Mando still breathed, a shiver starting to take hold.

* * *

Din’s entire body felt heavy, limbs immovable.

His thoughts didn’t move much past his physical sensations.

He was cold and tired, a warmth in the distance tempting him closer. In the darkness he wanted nothing more but to delve deeper away from the freezing temperatures and heaviness blanketed over him. He was unknowingly pushing himself further from reality.

Laying alone in the blackness a new sensation distracted him from the beckoning warmth, something small and warm having wrapped itself around two of his fingers.

A tiny green hand clutched his own tightly. Din couldn’t shake the feeling that it was painfully familiar.

His eyes snapped open, water catching in his throat he coughed immediately. Rolling onto his side his face pressed against something hard. His shoulder burned, the cold infested his limbs, ice water sitting within his gloves making his fingers go numb.

Chocking he hacked up what he could, breathing still strained he wheezed. An unknown hand patted him on the back supportively.

With watery eyes he looked up, Fett taking hold of his arm.

“Welcome back.” The man’s face was stern, concern however able to be divulged from his features. Din sucked down a breath before letting his back roll against the hard floor.

His eyes found Fett’s.

Din scrunched them closed, greeting the darkness behind his eyes as a sense of dread welled.

He didn’t know what to do, what to say.

Reopening his eyes, he found two Beskar helmets resting on the ground.

He had forsaken his creed one to many times now, there was a turmoil inside of him.

He no longer knew what it meant to be a Mandalorian.

Instead of making conversation Din attempted to sit up. He got one arm under himself, trying to lever his torso up. He wheezed a cough, hand reaching for his injured shoulder.

“Let me see.” Fett moved closer. Not forcing Din back to the ground, his hand pulled back the fabric. “Doesn’t look too bad.” He deduced retreating away. Din remained quiet, his thoughts not letting him speak.

Perched on one arm his hand moved to the back off his head, blood staining his fingertips, his brain throbbing.

“The others?” Din finally managed to ask, having to half swallow his words.

“They got out.” Fett simply replied, the man looking up at the tumbling waters, a glow of fire above. “Took the ship, their circling above trying to determine our location.”

“How long have I…” For Din, seconds had passed since his fall, his hand and arm still hurting from having had hold of the rail.

“Long enough.” Fett looked back down at him, sporting a comforting smile he did not expect.

“Fett… How’s Mando.” Cara’s voice emitted from the green helmet.

Fett took it in hand, placing it on his head to complete his armour

“Ask him yourself.” Fett offered Din his helmet. 

Din pushed himself up right, sitting straight he accepted it. Brown eyes back behind the visor he felt a sense of relief.

“I’m alright.” Din lied down the com line.

“Gave us quite a scare there.” She remained stoic, possibly putting a brave face on.

“Fett, we’re struggling to keep a lock on your signal.” Fennec interrupted the reunion. Din glad for the disruption, not knowing what else to say.

“I’ve been surveying the area, there’s a network of abandoned tunnels, one should lead us closer to the surface.” Fett deduced, making Din take better notice of his surroundings. A passage in the stone presented itself, the blaze of fire above not able to reach within.

Fett offered his hand to Din. He took hold of the man’s arm, Fett heaving him up onto his unsteady feet.

* * *

The light Din had attached to the side of his helmet provided sight in the dark, the sharp edges of rock scraping against his Beskar when he neared too close to the tunnel’s walls. The weight of his jetpack felt heavier than usual, his knees wanting to buckle.

Even the Darksaber back on his belt was an added weight he could have done without.

Using his good arm, Din braced with his hand against the wall when needed, Fett leading the way allowed this to go unseen.

Tripping over his own feet was starting to become a habit, his light tilting down each time he almost fell. Fett made traversing the tight space look easy even though their bulky armour was not suited for such a space.

Under his helmet Din could taste the air was thick, but an incline in their steps told him they were at least climbing. The narrow passage thankfully opened into a cave, multiple tunnels reaching off in different directions.

Din stood beside Fett at the crossroads, three paths ahead of them.

A sudden noise made both Din and Fett look over, there lights shining in the direction just in time to see two small stones skip down from a wall and across the floor.

“The closer we get to the surface the harder it will be to breathe.” Fett told him, choosing to ignore the dancing stones. “As soon as the others can get a lock on us, we’re going to have to move quick.”

Din could barely walk, the thought of moving quickly as unpleasant as his cold sodden cloths. He trudged along after Fett; water still filled his boots.

Path silently decided, they headed down the middle tunnel.

It was deathly quiet, the only sounds being the shuffling of their steps and Din’s wheezing as he did his best to keep up. Time was blurring together at this point, each step either as or more difficult than the last.

Din was starting to fall behind.

He hugged the wall of the wider cave system. Even though he was cold, Din could feel the sweat accumulating on his face under his helmet.

A wave of nausea washed over him. Mid step he tried to balance himself against the supporting wall. His hand slipped unable to manage the weight this time. He at least managed to stop his face meeting the floor, shoulder scraping along the wall till it hit the ground.

Hands grabbed him pulling him up right till his jetpack rested against the wall.

“You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Fett told him, a hand remaining on his shoulder to keep him steady.

“I’m alright…” Din rasped. “I just need a minute.” His words unconvincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments :P I hope this chapter is as good as the last. See you soon.


	4. The Final Act

Din breathed heavily behind his helmet; cold sweat dripped down his nose. He hadn’t been back on his feet long and he was already struggling to keep up with Fett, strong confident strides out pacing Din easily, torchlight only catching the back of the man.

A corner then separated the two.

Din stopped suddenly, movement behind him.

He whirled around to find the path he had just walked empty, his torch piercing through the dark, casting white light only on stone. He hung back for a moment, scanning the ominous tunnel a little longer. Eyes playing tricks on him, morphing shadows into figures.

“Mando?” Fett called from ahead making him look forward.

“Thought I heard something.” Din went to push on, ready to write off the event.

Without warning he was pinned to the shaft wall, the force knocking the wind out of him.

His jetpack clanked against the stone with a sharp ting.

He went for his blaster.

Swatted away by a clawed hand, his arms roughly pinned up against the wall.

A horrifically disfigured face growled and spat in the torchlight, scarred skin melting off its 

shallow muscles.

“Help… me…” The creature groaned deep from within its throat.

Din eased up, no longer trying to be free of their hold. The creature continuing to gargle indistinct noises.

In the moment of good will the creature went for his throat, talon like nails going for the kill.

A single shot from a blaster brought it down, leaving Din balancing himself against the wall. Fett approached, blaster still pointing at the twitching, hissing creature.

Another red flash glinted off Din’s armour, the second shot fired from Fett’s blaster putting the creature to rest.

“It asked for help!” Din panted out the short sentence in protest.

“We need to keep moving.” Fett talked fast, trying to usher Din to take a few steps.

Through his visor Din looked between his ally and the dead creature, torchlight following his gaze.

His attention settled on the now silent creature, bathed in the light of their torches it was now recognisable as resembling that of a woman. A few strands of hair remaining on its head, cloths torn, stained with dirt and blood.

“What happened to her?” Din uttered a hush whisper, mournful almost.

“There was nothing more we could have done.” Fett bent down picking up Din’s blaster. “She died long before we got here.” Fett grabbed Din’s arm pulling him away from the corpse, thrusting him down the tunnel.

“What happened to her?!” He now demanded, turning on the spot, stopping Fett from just shoving him along.

“The planet’s atmosphere is toxic Mando. What do you think happened?” Fett exclaimed with an anger Din hadn’t heard before now, the man taking hold of a handful of fabric at his collar.

“We could have helped her, should have…” Din wanted to shake the memory of the woman’s milky eyes, her almost starved stare already haunting him.

“It was either you or her!” Fett growled back.

Din bashed Fett’s arm away from him, breaking his hold on his collar. The motion quick and smooth.

An arm’s length between them, the two men raised their blasters, barrels almost side by side.

“She didn’t have to die.” Din felt suddenly overwhelmed with grief, an anguish he had only ever kept reserved for the loss of his parents.

His finger twitched on the trigger. Fett silent.

Their unblinking gaze between the visors a menacing display.

Din could barely order his thoughts, a fog starting to shroud rationality. Heart pounding against his chest and torchlight enveloping them both something reached out to him. 

A memory forced into his mind out of the blue.

“We’ve already breathed it in.” Din lowered his blaster. He recalled what Cara had told them on the ship, the Empires raid of toxic fumes.

Fett copied Din and lowered his arm, blaster resting at his side.

There was a pause, the gravity of their situation sinking in, a vision of their future laying on the floor in the form of a corpse.

“Then we’re on the clock.” Fett tapped Din’s arm in a mutual exchange of acknowledgement, a hand then offering support. He forced himself forward, Fett slinging his arm over his shoulder, both able to stumble along side by side, their hurried footsteps bouncing off the stone walls. 

They hadn’t got far till they came across signs of life, the cave opening even more. Stacks of crates became more frequent, makeshift beds scattered about.

“Smugglers.” Fett pointed out.

Din could feel himself unwillingly relying on Fett more and more, the man having to adjust his grip on him when Din slouched too low.

They smelt them first, turning a corner three rotting corpses lined the floor.

Fett stopped brining Din to a halt.

“They had an oxygen supply.” Din followed Fett’s eyeline. Portable canisters were strewn across the room, masks attached via clear tubing.

“Why didn’t they just leave?” Din offered up a question.

“Could be many reasons. Whatever the reason, they thought this was a better choice.”

The corpses resembled that of the woman that had jumped Din, flesh saggy and slack against bone, eyes hollow.

However, there was one striking difference.

What was left of the corpses was ravaged and torn, intestines pulled from the belly, flesh chewed.

Din hung his head, struggling to keep it upright on his shoulders.

Fett took notice. “Hang in there Mando.”

He tugged Din across the room, forcing his head up, a steep ascending slope visible in torchlight. Climbing the incline, the air visibly thickened, a brown fog rolling in.

“Guys we’ve got your signal.” Cara’s voice came over the com line. “We’ll rendezvous at the surface.”

* * *

Cara waited impatiently for the ships hatch to descend.

Mask fastened around her mouth and nose, a handheld canister providing portable oxygen, she was prepared for the toxic air.

As soon has the ship depressurised the brown fog invaded, hissing into the cabin.

Eyes stinging, she hurried down the ramp in time to see Mando collapse, Fett on one knee unable to keep the man standing any longer.

Cara charged over able to hear Fett choking and gasping.

Mando made no attempt to get up, content lying face down in the dry grey dirt.

Cara hooked her arms under his, giving him no choice in the matter she heaved his back off the ground dragging him over to the ship, Mando’s boots carving lines in the soil.

“Come on!” Cara shouted through her mask at Fett. He was at least coherent and able to pull himself together.

She panted from the effort of dragging her friend, watching as Fett sluggishly commanded himself to his feet.

By the time Cara lugged Mando up the ramp Fett had caught up, half crawling into the Imperial ship.

“Close it up!” Cara ordered as she laid Mando down on his side.

The ramp raised creating a seal, the toxic air vented out in seconds.

Cara ripped the mask from her face, hands then removing Mando’s jetpack so she could lay him on his back. Fennec emerged from the front cabin, going to the aid of Fett who unpleasantly heaved up the toxic gases that filled his lungs.

“Help him…” Fett hissed through desperate breaths, waving off Fennec’s aid as he removed his helmet.

Cara unmasked Mando, sitting the helmet to the side.

His eyes were closed, patches of dry blood over his face. He wasn’t gasping or coughing like Fett, he lay completely still.

With black hair tucked behind her ear Cara leaned over the man, hovering her ear over his mouth and nose.

“He’s not breathing.” Cara pulled away, placing her previously discarded oxygen mask over Mando’s face. Fennec kneeled on the other side of the man, plunging a pen like object into Mando’s arm, a hidden needle breaching through his sleeve and into his skin. “Don’t give up on my now buddy.”

Cara felt for a pulse, she couldn’t ignore that her hands where shaking.

Her heart was in her stomach.

The waiting almost too much.

Mando took a difficult breath under the mask, audible to only those listening for it, his chest ever so slightly rising and falling with a stutter.

Cara gripped his arm with a firm hand, holding him just for a moment in relief.

* * *

Din felt the humming of something against his back. A sense of Déjà vu washing over him as he sluggishly fluttering his eyes open.

“Your starting to make a habit of this.” He heard Fett jest out of sight.

He took a moment to cough before coming to grip with his surroundings, lungs burning unpleasantly. He was warm, his cloths now at least only damp, an undescriptive grey ceiling above.

“Here.” Cara’s voice made him look to the side.

The first thing he saw was his helmet being extended to him.

Din choose to not think to much into the manner, shoving himself up with a sudden burst of energy into a sitting position he took his helmet back, slipping it over his face. Brown eyes safely concealed behind the black visor.

Din faced the others, supporting his back against the row of seats lining the wall of the ship.

His head no longer throbbed, a ringing no longer in his ears, the fog cleared from his mind.

“Thank you.” Din muttered gratefully; a cough caught in his throat.

Taking a seat beside Fett Cara smiled warmly.

“We patched you up with the medical supplies onboard.” Cara confirmed his assumption.

“Our mission was also successful.” Fennec announced herself, walking over from the flight controls.

“That Tibbina gas you found stored, burst a hole in the mountain side.”

“It might not have gone to plan, but we did what we came for and we got out alive.” Cara looked around at the crew, optimism in her eyes as they rested on Din.

“Maybe let’s not make it so close next time.” Fennec commented returning to the flight controls.

“Agreed.” Din coughed, rolling his slightly sore shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading along! Love this story and I can't wait to write another one. Hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you around in the next one. See you soon.


End file.
